


Remind Me

by blothhound



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ages Are Not Canon, Angst, First Person, Gabe's POV, Gay, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV First Person, Short Chapters, Slow To Update, based on canon, i constantly go back and edit, i might change the title eventually, i want them to have a good happy story but i want to hurt them even more, jack gabe and ana are definitely bffs, mushy love, only a little bit though, pharmercy hinted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-05-18 17:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19339486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blothhound/pseuds/blothhound
Summary: Gabriel Reyes and Jack Morrison are the happiest that they have been in a long time. With their seemingly perfect relationship and their humanitarian careers of saving people around the world, life could not get any better. Everyone is excited to see what is in store for the next year, and the future of Overwatch.Things can't always stay the same. The world just doesn't work like that.---An exploration of their relationship and what exactly happened to Overwatch, told through the perspective of Gabriel Reyes.





	1. New Year's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This is mostly a side fic for me to work on when my main one gets a little too boring. This may have slowish updates, but I will try to upload as much as I can.

The smell of his familiar cologne lingered in my nose after he pulled away from my arms.

“It’s almost midnight,” he said.

I looked into his light blue eyes as he stared up at me. His thick, blond hair was styled. He had on a white button-down dress shirt on with black slacks. He looked absolutely handsome, like always, in the pale light from the moon shining through the window.

“Let’s go see everyone,” I whispered as I put my arm around his shoulders and led him into the lounge area where everyone from Overwatch was gathered.

 

“What were you two up to in there?” A young dark-skinned woman with jet black hair threw a smirk at me.

“Just getting ready,” Jack chimed in with his warm grin.

I glanced around the room to see who was here at the party. Ana Amari, the woman who teased me a few moments ago, and who was also one of my best friends. Angela Ziegler, a kind medic from Switzerland that recently joined Overwatch and looked like she only recently got out of high school. Reinhardt Wilhelm, a soldier from Germany that yelled every word he spoke. And Torbjorn Lindholm, a very short man from Sweden who designed weapons for Overwatch.

Reinhardt was already drunk and swinging back another beer, telling, or more like yelling, a story to Angela and Torbjorn. Angela politely laughed and slowly drank her soda, while Torbjorn was just as animated as Reinhardt as he told the story.

A little girl was suddenly wrapping her arms around my waist in a hug, smiling up at me with a wide grin. “Uncle Jack, Uncle Gabe!”

Ana reached for the girl’s shoulder. “Calm down, Fareeha. You’re going to get worn out before it’s even midnight!”

Fareeha slowly let go of me, then took a gulp out of her can of soda.

“Hey, are you having fun here?” I tried to make my voice gentler. I was never good at being not-scary. I naturally had a brooding face and a low, grumpy voice. “You’re bigger since the last time I saw you. How old are you now?”

“It’s kinda fun, Uncle Gabe,” Fareeha said with a tiny smile. “And I’m twelve and a half.”

Ana chuckled and patted the top of her daughter’s head. “I apologize for her being so rowdy. Reinhardt gave her a couple of sodas and pumped her full of caffeine so she’ll stay up for the New Year’s Countdown, but I hope she doesn’t think this will happen every time we have a party here!”

Reinhardt heard her jaunt from across the room. “I didn’t want her to miss out the best part of New Year's!”

Ana rolled her eyes as Fareeha said, “Thank you, Uncle Reinhardt.”

Jack laughed at their interaction and leaned in closer to me. “Let’s go get a drink, Gabe.”

I smiled and waved to Ana and Fareeha. Jack and I walked to the fridge. While I reached for the wine on top of the refrigerator, Jack grabbed wine glasses for everyone of legal age to drink.

“Five more minutes!” Torbjorn jumped down from his chair at the table and ran to the couch in front of the TV. He put on a channel where two news broadcasters were talking to various celebrities and people at a town square somewhere in America.

We all began to walk towards the couch and sat down on it. Fareeha sat next to Angela and was asking her about how she could heal people so magically and if she really was an angel. Ana, Reinhardt, and Torbjorn teased each other and laughed about an inside joke they had come up with. Jack was leaning his head on my shoulder, with my arm around his waist.

“Two minutes,” the newscaster said.

We all could barely wait. No matter how old you got, a new year was exciting. A new beginning for everyone. But, it got more exciting when you were old enough to drink.

The giant clock on the screen was at thirty seconds. I poured everyone a glass of wine and then glasses for me and Jack each.

We began to count down.

_Fifteen,_

_Fourteen,_

_Thirteen,_

_Twelve,_

I couldn’t hold back a smile as all our voices joined together.

_Nine,_

_Eight,_

_Seven,_

The people on the TV joined our chorus of counting down.

_Four,_

_Three,_

_Two,_

_One!_

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”

The Overwatch crew shouted as the giant clock in the lounge room struck midnight with a chime and many people on the TV reached towards their lover to give them each other’s New Year's kiss.

I leaned over and pecked Jack on the cheek. He turned and grinned at me, then gave me a long kiss on the lips.

“To Overwatch!” Reinhardt’s voice was louder than anyone’s, and we all lifted our beverages and sodas.

“To Overwatch!”

I could not think of a place I would rather be. With my closest companions around me, along with my boyfriend Jack Morrison right beside me, I was ready for whatever the new year would bring me, the good and the bad.

I would be prepared, as long as those I cared for the most stayed with me for the ride.


	2. January Third

_January 3rd, 20XX_

 

“Good morning, Gabe,” Jack said. He was beginning to climb out of bed, so I grabbed him and pulled him close to me back onto the bed.

“No, stay here. It’s cold and you’re keeping me warm.” I began to slide my hands underneath his shirt, my fingers chilly compared to his toasty belly and chest.

Jack tried to squirm away, and I held him close.

“Gabriel, your hands are cold,” he said. “I was going to go shovel the driveway for you.”

I placed my lips against the back of his warm neck. “No, _mi alma_ ,” I muttered. “Let me do it.”

Jack immediately stopped struggling and pulled the blankets over him. “Alright,” he said.

I laughed. “You gave in so easily!”

He let out a fake yawn. “You offered. I’ll just sleep here until you’re done,” he said. “If you do a good enough job you’ll have a surprise waiting for you here.”

“Ooh, breakfast?” I got up from the bed and pulled on some sweatpants and a hoodie.

“That, too,” Jack chuckled.

I looked down at him with a smirk. He looked so cozy laying under our quilt. “You dirty boy,” I said.

I walked out of our bedroom and down to the entrance. I pulled on my snow boots and put on my coat and gloves, then stepped outside.

I was greeted with soft, white snow, untouched by anything. It reflected the sunlight and I had to cover my eyes. The breeze was cold, already biting at my ears and nose. This was going to be difficult.

Grabbing the snow shovel from the side of the garage, I got to work. The snow was light and fluffy, luckily. I started to zone out and think about when our next Overwatch mission would be.

Last year was very successful. We had missions around the world, from Europe to Africa to South America. It was enjoyable because I had never traveled that far before, except for the occasional trip back to Mexico.

Something hard hit my back, and I quickly turned and was hit again in the chest. Jack stood there with an armful of snowballs, a wide smile on his face. He was only wearing a sweater and his pajama pants.

“Babe, aren’t you cold?” I walked towards him.

He threw another snowball, which hit me in the arm. “This was too good of a chance to miss, so I ran outside.” Jack held up another snowball in his hand, but I tackled him into the soft snow before he could throw it. I repositioned him so he laid on top of me so he could not get his clothes wet from the snow and end up catching a cold.

“Have I told you that you’re so damn handsome?” I ran my glove along his jawline.

Jack turned his face away to hide a blush, which came from either the cold or my casual flirt. “Yes, all the time,” he said. “But I love you.” He kissed my lips gently.

“Do I still get the surprise if I don’t finish shoveling?” I wiped some snow out of his hair.

“Of course,” he smiled at me.

I picked him up and walked to the house. Jack was surprisingly light, but he was also shorter than me and I was pretty well built, so I enjoyed picking him up. It made me feel like I was able to take care of him and protect him, almost like a little puppy.

I brought him up to our room, then gently placed him on the bed. I pulled off my clothes, climbed over him onto the bed, and pulled the warm covers over us.


	3. January Thirtieth

_January 30th, 20XX_

 

I turned over in bed, reaching for Jack. All I felt were the cold sheets.

"Jack?" I called out for him quietly. He might have been taking a shower or making breakfast downstairs.

The house was silent.

I glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand to check the time. _11:34_ _AM._ I slept in. Jack must’ve turned off the alarm. Groggily, I got up from the bed and put on a shirt. Perhaps he went into work or was angry at me for whatever reason and left as soon as he woke. But I didn’t even remember what I could’ve done to make him angry.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen and began to make myself some coffee. While the machine brewed the grounds, I found a small sheet of paper attached to the fridge with a magnet.

 

_“Went to HQ._

_Come when you’ve woken up enough._

_I love you._

_-Jack._ ♡”

 

So he did go to work early. Good to know that he didn’t end up getting abducted by aliens in the middle of the night, or something of the sorts. Why didn’t he wake me up?

I watched the world through our living room window as I sipped my coffee. There was a lot of snowfall last night, so the neighborhood children were all trekking through the snow with their sleds towards the giant hill in the park a few blocks away.

It warmed my heart, seeing the way the parents played along with them as they made their way towards the park. The sense of family between them all.

I got dressed, poured some of the coffee into a travel mug, and got into the car. The driveway was already shoveled, definitely Jack’s work, and I made a mental note to tell him my appreciation.

As I pulled into the garage of Overwatch Headquarters, it looked like all the lights were shut off, from what I could see through the windows. I figured they were trying to save energy and use sunlight as lighting.

I reached for my keys, but I noticed the door was already unlocked. Strange. Warily, I walked into the entrance, making sure to keep quiet. I couldn’t hear anyone talking, or making any noise at all.

I was beginning to get worried. Had someone broken in and attacked? No, everyone working here was able enough to fight off an attacker. So why didn’t it seem like anyone was here? Jack did say that he was already here in his note…

I turned the corner that lead to the lounge and felt hands grab my arm.

“Surprise, Gabriel!”

Defensively, I raised my arms and tensed my muscles.

The lights flickered on in the room, and I saw everyone standing around the doorway.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart.” Jack lightly kissed my cheek, and I relaxed.

Of course, it was my birthday. How had I forgotten? Just another side effect of getting older.

Ana reached out and gave me a hug. “Did we scare you?”

“Maybe only a little bit,” I chuckled.

Angela gestured to the table. “We bought you a couple of gifts. Just as appreciation for leading Overwatch so bravely.” She naturally had a small voice, but her accent was very unique and charming.

“Thank you guys, but you didn’t have to,” I said.

We all took a seat at the table. I picked up a small box first. I lifted it to my ear and shook it, then steadily removed the wrapping paper. Opening the lid to the box, I saw a piece of cloth with the Overwatch logo on it.

“It’s a tie!” Reinhardt grinned.

I took the tie out of the box and held it up to my chest. “That’s really cute. Thanks.” I placed it back in the box. “I’ll make sure to wear that to all our formal meetings and parties.”

Torbjorn passed a larger square-shaped present to me. “Open this one now.”

I smiled at everyone around me and unwrapped this one as carefully as the one before.

It was a framed picture of all of us from New Year’s, sitting on the couch before the big countdown.

“Aw, man, how’d you get this? The whole gang's here.” I stared at each person’s face in the photograph.

“I had a camera sitting somewhere to capture a few moments,” Ana shrugged.

I smiled up at her. “I love it, thank you. It’ll be hung up right in the living room.”

“We didn’t get a cake or anything,” said Torbjorn. “We figured you would want to just take the day off with Jack. He said he has a surprise for you.”

I gently held the picture under my arm and grabbed the tie. “Are you sure? I can stay.”

Ana began to push me towards the front door. “There’s nothing to do here. Go home, go home, we’ve got it all under control.”

I smiled back at my friends. I’d always been content with celebrating my birthdays alone, but I didn’t realize how badly I had been missing out. Spending time with the ones I loved was the greatest gift I could ask for.

As Jack and I got in the car, he reached over and kissed me on the cheek. “Happy birthday Gabe,” he whispered as his lips lightly moved against my cheek.

A warmth formed on my face, and I turned away shyly to hide it. "So what's this surprise?" I started up the car and began to pull out of the driveway.

"Well, I know you're not much of a big surprise guy, so we can - take a right here - go get a coffee and see a movie together?"

Jack knew me so well. "That sounds wonderful," I said.

"Although I wished you let me drive instead. You obviously have no idea where to go."

"I do so! You're just distracting me."

"No, go left."

 

Looking back at it now, even our playful bickering is a fond memory of our time together. The picture of us still hangs on the wall, in the same spot for years.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed and continue to read into Jack and Gabe's relationship : )
> 
> Criticism is always welcome and appreciated!


End file.
